A Blazing Lion & Noble Tiger Theme Challenge
by Vodams
Summary: my take on an Alyssa and Cole romance theme challenge! please Read and Review! On HIATUS!
1. Smile

**Author: Lavonne Adams**

**Title: Smile**

**Summary: A little smile means more!!**

**Rating: K+**

**Couple: Cole and Alyssa**

_**Smile**_

Alyssa was walking though the forest on her way to meet Cole her boyfriend a year and half..the former White Wild Force Ranger smiled as she continued on her way through the passage that was known familiar territory.." I sometimes can't figure out how I could my life could be happier then it already is with a man like Cole..he's gorgeous, his eyes shows love and compassion, the way he looks when he's serious, and the way he makes me smile when he gets on my nerve..but once he smiles at me..the love I have for him immediately erases even the sight of any kind of animousity towards..and he definitely enjoys my cooking.."

" Especially the egss." Cole's voiced informed as he appeared right in front of her with that smile on his face and his hands hidden behind her staring at his girlfriend

Alyssa shyly looked away as she rocked back and forth on her feet then she looked back at him then shoved him out of her way and took off running and squealing as Cole gave chase

Cole speeded up a little bit more then he flipped over taking Alyssa by the waist the two of them tumbled a little as they landed right on top of the red and white checkered flag with Alyssa smiling down at him and Cole smiling up at her.." Alyssa..my angel."

Alyssa looked down into his eyes then she layed her head down underneath his chi resting directly over his heart.." Sometimes I can hardly catch my breath when I provoke you into chasing me..it's like being on a never ending rollercoaster."

" I know but just hearing you squeal in excitement makes me glad that I have you in my life." Cole revealed as he gently let his hand course through her hair and going up and down her arm over and over again until Alyssa sighed contentedly and snuggled next to his side with her right side completely draped across the left side of his body

" I'm glad that I got you in my life as well Cole..very lucky indeed." Alyssa mumbled into his chest

Cole looked up into the sky as the sun was about to set then he turned his head to glance at the woman in his life who had a small lovely smile gracing her face..Cole leaned over a little then placed a tender kiss on her forehead..

" We're both lucky Lyssa..some more than others..I got you and you got me for the rest of our lives." Cole whispered

" Rest of our lives..I like the sound of that." Alyssa's sleepy voiced muttered into his ear

Cole smiled as he closed eyes for a little while as well hugging his girlfriend softly..

_**The End of this chapter..please leave me a review!**_

_**Tay**_


	2. Quest

**Author: Lavonne Adams**

**Title: Quest**

**Summary: Cole's quest leads him into a different way of life!!**

**Rating: K+**

**Couple: Cole and Alyssa**

_Quest_

The Native Tribe watched as their younger member rowed away down the narrow river path on his way onto something better in life

" Now that he's gone..he might be able to find who was responsible for his parents absence." a tribe member said

" Or that his life has lead him down a new path all together." The Elder member explained then lead his tribe away from the riverbed

Cole slowly stood in the midddle of the large body of water as his face broke into a smile of finally reaching land, Cole moved the ore into the body of water as quickly  
as he could until his canoe came into contact with the shore.." I finally made it..now to find my parents." Cole stumbled out of his boat and onto the riverbank and up the  
side of the grass and onto the sidewalk.." Have you seen these people."

The numerous people who shook their heads at Cole quickly walked away from him

Cole looked up at the weird pole then he scaled and held out the picture searching the wide city of people.." This is not gonna be easy."

The people looked on as the Wildman slided down the pole and walked into the park area

The Nightfall fell and Cole was visited by a lone Golden Retriever, soon after that Cole snuck into a Warehouse and freed the countless animals that was locked in cages

" Rangers..we may have found the answer to our questions." Princess Shayla said into her com link

_Next Day_

Cole's Pov

' I wake up with people all around me..a African American teenager, a Hispanic Male, a Caucasion female with blond hair and a attitude to match, and a pretty Asian girl  
with a tender reassuring smile on her face as her eyes locked on mine..somehow there was little conversation and I ended up getting punched in the stomach area by the Girl wearing the yellow jacket with an eagle..then I wake up back in a Jungle..and soon I was face to face with this humongous Red Lion

Cole looked up into the face of Lion then reached into his makeshift pocket and pulled out the small crystal ball that shined a brillian red light at him then the figure of a lion  
appeared in the center of the ball.."My quest has only begun."

**_That's all for this chapter..Please review despite the shortness of this chapter!!_**

**_Tay_**


End file.
